


Adjusting

by UncomposedComposer



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blind!Sasuke, M/M, caretaker!Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncomposedComposer/pseuds/UncomposedComposer
Summary: Timestamps over two years of Naruto and Sasuke adjusting after Sasuke's eye surgery.





	Adjusting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majcutiepatootie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majcutiepatootie/gifts).



Nausea, fatigue, dizziness, loss of appetite, and a long list of other side effects were what the doctors had warned them about before the surgery. It had been three weeks since Sasuke's surgery to salvaging his sight, but so far Sasuke had only seemed to be getting sicker. 

Naruto was sitting on the bathroom floor with Sasuke, again. He wrenched into the toilet, throwing up the water, toast, and eggs he had forced down earlier that morning. Naruto kept a gentle hand on Sasuke's back, the other brushing back Sasuke's sweat damp hair. 

Naruto had barely finished changing the bandages over Sasuke's eyes when he began heaving, scrambling to get off of the bathroom counter, and to the toilet. 

No matter how many times Sasuke promised before the surgery that he would only be completely out of commission for a couple of weeks, Naruto knew better. He paid attention to the doctor's warnings, and advice. As much as Sasuke liked to pretend he was invincible, he wasn't. He needed time to recover, and heal just like everyone else. 

Naruto had full faith that Sasuke could live on his own blind, but only after adjusting to life like that. Sasuke couldn't expect himself to evolve to the situation so immediately. 

There was only a fifty percent success rate on regaining vision, but with how rapidly Sasuke was losing his sight, it was worth taking the chance. He knew he was at risk of losing his sight since he was young. It was a genetic disorder that took the sight of many Uchiha, but Sasuke never expected it to happen so quickly. He assumed his sight would slowly slip away from him, but it all happened so rapidly that he never fully adjusted to the loss before it worsened. 

The first six months to a ten after the surgery, Sasuke wouldn't be able to see at all, but the hope was that his sight would slowly recover from there. With a strong contrast of light, Sasuke could see some things before the surgery, but it was quickly fading. He'd been able to get around on his own before the surgery, but with the side affects of the medications, he was relying on Naruto more than he wanted to. 

Naruto took a leave of absence from teaching his third grade class to stay home with Sasuke as he recovered. It was hard for Naruto to see Sasuke in so much pain, and frustrated with tasks he used to easily go through daily. There were times Naruto wished that Sasuke hadn't taken the risk with the surgery, but Itachi had the same procedure years ago and swore on it. It took time, but Sasuke's older brother was lucky to come out of it all with a good bit of his sight recovered. Naruto couldn't recall it being this difficult for Itachi, but he also wasn't as close to Itachi as he was with Sasuke. 

Naruto helped Sasuke up once he was finished, and stepped back, letting Sasuke handle the rest. Naruto watched as Sasuke felt around for the tooth brush, and pressed it into the automatic toothpaste dispenser that Naruto had put in. Naruto did extensive research on how to make their apartment as accessible as possible after the disease began eating away at Sasuke's sight. Then even more time installing, labeling, and moving everything in preparation for the surgery.

When Sasuke finally rinsed, he leaned against the doorframe, shoulders slumping with an exhausted sigh. Naruto stepped up to him, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. "Sasuke? Do you want to go lay down?"

Sasuke just nodded. 

"Do you want me to help? Or do you need a second?" Naruto asked, watching Sasuke carefully. 

"Dizzy." Sasuke replied, and Naruto to could Sasuke's hand tighten on the door frame.

Naruto went to the cabinet, but before he could grab the medicine that's supposed to help with the dizziness, Sasuke stopped him. "I don't want it. It just makes my head hurt even more." 

Naruto frowned, and closed the cabinet. "Let me know when you're ready." Naruto told him, and began cleaning up everything. 

Sasuke stood there silently, listening to Naruto clean. It made him feel sick for a completely different reason. He hated how much Naruto had to help him, he hadn't had more than a couple hours away from Naruto since the surgery. Naruto was at his side at all times. He appreciated it, but he felt like he was taking Naruto's life away from him. 

Sasuke was very aware of how important Naruto's students were to him. Every night at dinner or when they were relaxing before bed together, Naruto would go on and on about his students. He loved those kids. Sasuke had seen Naruto in tears because he knew he had to call Child Protective Services on a child's parents, but he didn't want the kid going into the system like him. He'd seen Naruto come home excited when his entire class did well on a test. He had a bleeding heart for those kids, and Sasuke was keeping Naruto from him. For what? Things he should be more than able to do? To barely function as a person? It was all a nightmare for Sasuke, and he felt like he was dragging Naruto right into the worst of it. 

Sasuke could tell by Naruto's concerned tone that he had probably said Sasuke's name several times. 

"I'm sorry. Can you repeat that?" Sasuke asked, turning his head more towards Naruto. 

"I asked if you were ready to lay down now." Naruto replied as he washed his hands. "I can read a little more to you." Naruto offered. 

With that, Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, let's lay down. I think you left the book in the livingroom." Sasuke replied, and held onto Naruto's arm to get to the bed. 

Naruto ran into the livingroom, grabbing the extra blanket off of the couch, and the book that Naruto had began reading to Sasuke. Naruto got into bed, and let Sasuke get as comfortable as he could. He put a pillow in Naruto's lap, and laid his head there. Sasuke reached for Naruto's hand, taking it and kissing his palm. "I love you. Thank you for this." He whispered once he was settled.

Naruto grinned, and leaned down, kissing Sasuke's forehead. "I love you too, and of course! That's what I'm here for." Naruto replied. 

When Sasuke had nothing else to say, Naruto opened up the book and began reading. Sasuke had read _"To Kill A Mockingbird"_ a twice in school, but Naruto said it was his favorite book, and that it was important that Sasuke read it again as an adult. Naruto took the opportunity to start reading him the book a few days ago, so they decided they would go back and forth on choosing the book. Sasuke said he'd pick his favorite book for the next one, but he had no idea which he considered his favorite. He needed to figure it out, if memory served him correctly, they were almost halfway through Naruto's. 

Naruto didn't read quickly, or rushed. Always shifting his tone with the narration, and dialogue. Sasuke didn't think he could listen to anyone else read, but with Naruto they could go on like this for a solid hour or two. 

Sasuke found that it was a lot easier to sleep after a relaxing read. It was still only for a few hours, but he woke up feeling better than most naps. 

* *

**5 months post surgery**

Naruto was working three days a week as a substitute teacher. If he had his way, he'd be at home with Sasuke, but Sasuke demanded that Naruto get out and have a life outside of the apartment. Naruto didn't think it was fair to push him away, but he was surprised that it took that long to happen. 

Naruto was happy to be around kids again, but he missed missed having his own class. It wasn't the same. He'd never voice that though, Sasuke already felt guilty enough. 

The past few months made Naruto realized several things. First was that he really was a terrible cook, and wished that they hadn't relied so much on Sasuke's cooking beforehand. Second, was that Sasuke did not have any patience now. The first time Sasuke ordered in noodles, he lost it because of the difficult mess they caused. Naruto knew he had to be more mindful in what he ordered and picked up in the future. Third was that Sasuke seemed to always have the worst of the side effects. 

On more than one occasion Sasuke asked Naruto to check his scalp, just to double check that he hadn't lost any hair like a few of the medications warned. His hair always seemed fine, Naruto thought it was interesting that that was one of the side effects he was most concerned about. 

About a month after the surgery, Naruto suggested sucking Sasuke off to give him a distraction, and maybe help with the pain. That's when they found out that erectile dysfunction was the fourth side effect of his nausea medication. Sasuke was embarrassed, and Naruto never felt so self conscious in his abilities. 

Horrible migraines? Check. Constant nausea? Check. Occasional auditory hallucinations? Check. Only to name the most frequent.

Sasuke still refused to leave the apartment. The only time he did was to go to the doctor's office, or to Itachi's. Between the exposure to light, and how he was still adjusting, Sasuke preferred to just stay where he was most familiar. 

Naruto had been hinting that Sasuke should get a seeing eye dog over the weeks. By hinting, it meant that Naruto spoke endlessly about service dogs, their importance, and variety without ever directly asking Sasuke if he wanted one. Sasuke knew Naruto was waiting for him to ask, but he still wasn't sure what he wanted. 

They settled into a routine when Naruto worked. He'd bring home dinner, Naruto would only read for a half hour, he'd tell Sasuke about the kids, and then they'd listen to music until he passed out for the night. 

Naruto knew how much Sasuke enjoyed music, and wanted him to have the best experience so he bought him a vinyl player. Naruto was doing his best at collecting Sasuke's favorite records. Within the first month of starting their collection, Naruto already had 10 records on rotation, and more on the way. He was happy that Sasuke seemed to enjoy it so much. 

* *

**9 months post surgery**

Sasuke hadn't regained any of his vision yet, but there was still time for it to start coming back to him. Dark sunglasses replaced the eye mask that replaced the bandages. He would go out, but only with Naruto, and his service dog, Shiro. He was adjusting, but he hoped this wasn't going to be his life forever. He wanted to go back to his old life to finish law school, and start practicing. He knew he could still work towards that goal, but without his sight it would be an even bigger feat. 

They'd gone through almost thirty five books in the past several months. It was still Sasuke's favorite part of the day. It was so nice to relax with Naruto without being in so much pain. As the weeks passed, the pain eased, and the medication lowered in doseage. 

Naruto would run his fingers through Sasuke's hair, and read him word for word the book Sasuke had picked out. Sasuke found out so much about Naruto, and vice versa as they worked through books. Naruto always shared what each book, and important passage meant to him, and Naruto got a glimpse into how Sasuke was feeling and how he coped when he lost his parents. He threw himself into reading, and every single book he had mentioned being his favorite growing up so far had a depressing undertone of death. Naruto never mentioned it, and did his best to pick realistic books that ended well. 

Naruto did his best to balance out Sasuke. Most of the time it was natural, and without thought, but Naruto really did push to be extra positive in the months following the surgery. He'd never seen Sasuke so down, but the man he had known before the surgery was surfacing again. 

* *

**14 months post surgery**

Sasuke was laying there with his face burried in Naruto's chest. His arms were wrapped tightly around Naruto as he let out a deep shaky breath. "Why do you think they won't say it? There's no way I'm getting my vision back, I haven't seen any change." Sasuke tried his best to keep his voice steady, but it was no use. He could feel his eyes welling up and spilling over onto Naruto's shirt. 

Naruto shushed him softly, and began rubbing his back, trying to calm Sasuke. "Hey, you can still recover. You may need more time." Naruto was still holding out hope that it would work for Sasuke. It had to. He hated seeing Sasuke beat himself up every single day over this. 

Naruto held Sasuke close as he began crying. This was happening more often. Naruto was pretty sure it was the finality of the blindness setting into Sasuke's mind. They'd gone to another evaluation that day, and still no results. His eyes still weren't responding to any stimulation. The doctors still hadn't given a final word, but he knew what all of it meant. 

* *  
**18 months post surgery**

Naruto had been mulling over the idea since he read the letter that was slipped under their door. There would be another rent hike in their complex. Naruto already hated the place because it forced Sasuke to walk up and down three flights of stairs whenever he left the apartment, and the tenant kept giving them grief over not having to pay the pet fee since Shino was a service animal. It would be easier for them to just buy a house. Naruto had been saving for a down payment, and he knew Sasuke's inheritance could cover many many houses, but he wanted this to be something the went in together on. 

They were in the middle of what had become Naruto's favorite record when he brought it up. Naruto took a deep breath, and asked, "What do you think about getting a house instead of dealing with this place anymore? I know we only have four months to find a place, but I swear we can do it. We don't have too many things. It'll be easy to move, I just have to find a place, and work on getting a mortgage set up and-" Sasuke reached out for his face, awkwardly cupping his cheek at first before shifting a little. Naruto leaned into the hand and took a deep breath. 

"You're starting to panic. Don't be such an idiot. Of course I'd love that, but that's going to be a lot of work that I'm not going to be able to help with. I don't want to add this on top of everything else." Sasuke replied, trying to ease Naruto. "If you think you can manage this, we can do it." Sasuke added. 

Sasuke could feel Naruto's face shift into a grin under his hand. Sasuke smiled back, and leaned in for a quick kiss. "You better find the best place. And both Itachi and Kakashi have to sign off on it. They'll make sure you don't do something stupid because there's plenty that I could miss." Sasuke added, letting Naruto know he was going to have rules and guidelines for picking the place. 

They spent the next two days debating, and bargaining over the minimum requirements for the house. Once they came to somewhat of an agreement, Naruto began looking at listenings, and realtors. He read through page after page to to Sasuke, skimming over the ones that he didn't find at all appealing. 

 

* *  
**Two years post surgery**

Naruto could have sworn that they didn't have this much stuff. It took an entire three months to unpack and get everything situated, but finally Naruto was happy with all of it. 

Sasuke still had nights where he would get upset over things he used to do, how much easier things would be now, or how he wouldn't feel constantly useless if he wasn't blind. Naruto would hold Sasuke close through those nights, and remind him how much he was loved, and how no matter what, Naruto would always be there. 

Most days were good days though. Naruto was finally going back to work full-time in the fall, and Sasuke had been diligently working on mastering Braille to go back to law school.

It had taken time, but they were adjusting, even adding a cat to their little family. She liked to bug Shino when given the chance, but he was so well behaved that he never gave into it. That kept things pretty peaceful between the two. 

Above all, Naruto was happy to Sasuke doing so much better. He had suffered so much after the surgery that Naruto was scared that it wasn't going to get much better. Now it was the occasional migraine, or light-heartedness. Nothing as exhausting as before.

Sasuke was happy with the place, it was spacious, and he never had to worry about missing a step, or the dog rushing him down the stairs. He could comfortably pace around the house when he needed to, and Naruto had made sure to label and mark everything around the house so well that Sasuke seldom had to ask for any assistance. 

Sasuke was glad that he was finally able to fully function on his own. There was a point in his recovery that he thought it would always be constantly that difficult, and painful. In that time he was sure Naruto would eventually give up on him. Sasuke was sure there was no way Naruto was going to dedicate so much time to taking care of him. He didn't see why Naruto would want to do that for the rest of his life. But Naruto never left. The thought never even seemed to cross his mind. Sasuke was relieved as things began to ease, and Naruto seemed to be less and less stressed. 

Sasuke knew that even though the surgery fell through, he was still lucky enough to have Naruto there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a million years since I've posted, and beta'd this entirely on my own so I'm sorry for all of the glaring mistakes.
> 
> Anyways, this wasn't as sad as I planned it out to be, but I think it worked out. This is entirely because of @majcutiepatootie and her HCs, aaaand a few other ideas I stole from her.


End file.
